The jewelry industry is an old one. It can even be reasonably argued that ornamentation predated utility in the matter of metalwork. Early clasps for chains and strings of beads were easy to construct expediencies that offered minimal security. Many of these have survived to modern times while many later, more artful, devices have not.
Despite the variety in the available array of clasp designs, they remain a continual source of jewelry complaints. Some, such as simple hook and ring combinations, are relatively easy to manipulate but offer very little security. Others offer a substantial security, but with the disadvantage of an involved opening and closing procedure, which often requires the use of both hands and makes them particularly troublesome for bracelet use. Many manufacturers have resorted to redundancy to achieve security, with the addition of an auxiliary clasp. Most box and barrel clasps are of this type and have a wire loop clasp mounted on their sides. These and others either require or invite use of the fingernails, and add nail damage to the list of complaints. Guard chains add security, but hang down and tend to catch on objects. Many bracelets include such chains because they have a recognized risk of falling off the wrist, during clasp manipulation, unless the bracelets are held against the body or another surface for support.
Consumer comments have made it apparent that a clasp is needed that can simultaneously solve the widely recognized problems of manipulation and security, especially without creating an additional problem such as may result from an unwieldy or obtrusive size, unattractive shape, inherent fragility, or unjustifiable cost, a tendency to require frequent readjustment, a tendency to snag fabrics or hair, a liklihood of fingernail damage, etc..
In the present invention, the applicant feels that the criteria for such a clasp have been met. In addition to the more functional aspects, the design lends itself to embellishment, having areas that may be embossed or set with diamonds or other stones.